thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 6: Gotta Do What You Gotta Do
(Zebras) Aaliyah: *walking with Blanca* Last night went so awful.. Blanca: I agree...so like, what now? Aaliyah: I guess we cause fractures in that majority. Blanca: Why did Lilac flip? Aaliyah: No idea.. Blanca: Maybe she didn't want to blend in with an alliance that has two other blondes. Aaliyah: I hope that's the reason honestly.. (Meanwhile) Lilac: *speaking to Willis* I want you to know that I saved you guys and I flipped on Megan, Blanca, and Aaliyah, so I expect loyalty back. Willis: We are aware of the way you saved our games, you're safe. Lilac: Thanks! :) *walks away* Aaliyah: Confessional: With only myself and Blanca, I need to scramble, hard. Aaliyah: *walks up to Willis* So am I next? Willis: It sort of depends....just don't do anything bad these next few days and then you should be fine. Aaliyah: Okay...I just hope you realize Blanca is the weaker person and I can be a challenge factor. Willis: I'll consider it. So, I just wanna know, why should you stay? Aaliyah: I'm gonna be completely honest here...you shouldn't trust LaMora. I talked to her earlier and she was all like "Oh I don't trust Willis, but I have him in my pocket" I was like "WHAT?" I was completely shocked because I thought SHE was your goat. Willis: *raises eyebrows* I'm not sure if that's true or false, but that is going to be a factor next time we go to the ceremony.. (Later) Tyrone: *walks with LaMora* Yo. LaMora: Okay, I wanted to talk to you because I was curious. What were the dynamics at your team? Tyrone: First elimination, I was put on the minority, probably since I'm black. And then me Demika and Brent were in an alliance, then Brent openly flipped. And I don't really trust that annoying Lilac. LaMora: Hmm...okay then, we can save Lilac for later, what's important is to take out Blanca and Aaliyah... Tyrone: Fine.. LaMora: Confessional: I know the fractures between Tyrone and Lilac, so when needed, I will crumble their games. (Giraffes) Dean: *walking with Troy* Dude whatever you do, don't piss Hayley...we need her vote. Troy: Hey dude, count on me. I can easily take this entire game into my hands. Dean: You better be right... Troy: Hey, have I ever let you down man? Dean: Can't answer that until we go to elimination for once. Troy: You'll get an answer when we do go. Dean: Confessional: Troy is a ticking time bomb. He's telling me he's gonna do the right thing, but how can I know for sure? Hayley: *sitting with Mariah, Smith, Brent, and Demika* Oh my god...we should've gone to a resort, not a freaking safari. Mariah: I agree! Brent: Just curious, what was your old team about? Hayley: *rolls eyes* Annoying, especially Troy, who is just an all around jerk. Brent: Oh... Mariah: It's okay, we're nice people Demika: She's right. Hayley: Okay then.. (Later) Dean: *talking to Hayley* So, um, what's your thought process right now? Hayley: I honestly want to go with you guys but I know I'll be at the bottom and therefore screwed. Dean: I know Troy hasn't been treating you well, but once we merge, the majority is me, you Willis, Blanca, and LaMora, plus maybe more. If you think long term, you have a very strong chance to win this game. Hayley: But to align with people that has shown no signs that I should trust them yet is a risk.. Dean: If you want a solid shot of winning, you should join us. (Later) Dean: Okay, if we can't get Hayley, who do we get? Troy: That Mariah girl seems gullible...we can try to persuade Smith too... Dean: That seems agreeable. If that's the case, we don't need Hayley's vote. Troy: Yep, told you we got this. Dean: You said that YOU got this.. Troy: Same thing. Hayley: Confessional: My old Zebras can dominate this game, but I'm not sure if I can allow that..I'm gonna get my revenge one way or another. (Challenge) Chris: Hello new teams. This challenge is going to be testing your hunting skills, as today's challenge is to capture an animal! Which ever team captures the better animal wins! Now...GO! (Zebras) Lilac: Willis, you're a country boy, how do you capture an animal? Willis: I know how to catch an animal in a rainforest, not a damn safari. Eh...just grab something sharp so we can stab the first animal we see. Blanca: I found a spider! LaMora: No Blanca..no.. Blanca: Awe. Aaliyah: *grabs a sharp piece of bark* Would this help? Willis: Perfect.. Tyrone: I'm black. I kill living things all the time. Aaliyah: *backs away* Willis: Okay, now follow me. *tips toes behind a bush then slowly rises up to see* Lilac: What is it? Tyrone: Shut up. Willis: *hops out bush and runs* Blanca: Where's he going! LaMora: Just stay here every- Willis: *walks back to them* Hey. LaMora: What happened out there? Willis: I got us..a monkey! Aaliyah: YOU KILLED A MONKEY? HOW COULD YOU Willis: Nah, the host never said we have to KILL it, we have to catch one, and I got it. *monkey hops on back* Blanca: Plus it's inappropriate to kill a monkey on Cartoon Network. Willis: That too. (Giraffes) Smith: What's the plan, yo? Brent: Aha!!! Demika: What? Brent: *climbing a tree* Dean: I swear if he does something stupid.. Troy: If he does, he's gonna get it. Demika: Have more hope in him. Mariah: Yeah, Brent can do it! Brent: And so I can. *hops off tree* Smith: What'd ya get? Brent: *holds animal up* Ta-da! Mariah: Yay! *cheers* We have this! Hayley: Yeah! *cheers* I already like this team better than my old one! Dean: *looks at Troy worried* Demika: Let's win this! (They all are surrounding Chris) Chris: Okay; on the count of 3 show me your animal..1..2..3! (Brent and Willis both hold up a monkey) Dean: Mah gawd LaMora: We should win! Hayley: Our monkey is prettier! Lilac: No it isn't!! Chris: I know the perfect way to settle this... Blanca: Automatically letting us win? Chris: No, but the two monkeys will race, swinging from tree to tree. The first monkey to cross the finish will win! Mariah: Fun! (Later) Chris: On your marks...get set...GO!! Zebras's Monkey: *quickly swinging with ease* Aaliyah: Go monkey! Giraffe's Monkey: *swinging from tree to tree* Chris: *yawns* This is a bit dull..*throws a meatball blaster to everyone* Try to hit the opposing monkey Aaliyah: Nobody's gonna hurt a poor monk- Troy: *blasting* Hey, gotta do what you gotta do. Willis: Not so fast!! *blasts* Zebras's Monkey: *leading* Blanca: Yaaaaay! Giraffe's Monkey: *right behind* Troy: Hm *blasts but nothing comes out* No ammo, wow we can only shoot once? That sucks. Zebras Monkey: *suddenly stops* Tyrone: What the hell is he doing? Zebra's Monkey: *eats a banana* Tyrone: Are you kidding me? Giraffe's Monkey: *passes him and hops to the last tree, then to the finish.. LaMora: We lost...because a monkey ate a banana. (Zebras) LaMora: Confessional: I've been thinking about numbers. Aaliyah and Blanca are loyal if you're loyal back. Tyrone and Lilac? Nobody's sure. They're wild cards and that's dangerous, so I think it's best to take one out..plus, no one is angry since those two don't like each other LaMora: *sitting with Willis* Its the best move, nobody is affected except the eliminated person. Willis: I know that...but how in hell are we gonna sway people.. LaMora: Easy...we reel in Blanca and Aaliyah. Willis: Alright.. Confessional: No chance in hell that plan is working..LaMora thinks we got a final two deal but thing is, she's annoying my god.. Aaliyah: What are we doing, Blanca? Blanca: Idk. Aaliyah: I don't really like LaMora.. Blanca: Same..but we can't can't anyone to vote her.. Aaliyah: I just hope they break apart soon... (Meanwhile) LaMora: Lilac, how would you feel about Tyrone going? Lilac: I honestly just personally do not like him.. LaMora: Yeah, Tyrone told me about it. Lilac: He did? LaMora: Yep. Lilac: Confessional: Why would Tyrone tell LaMora of all people? Honestly, I actually do now believe that LaMora is very dangerous. LaMora: Confessional: The plan seems to be in set. If this goes wrong, then I'm doomed, but Im confident it will work..*smiles* Willis: *walking with Tyrone* What are you thinking dude? Tyrone: I really, really, hate Lilac. Willis: Tyrone, everyone knows that. Don't be so open about it. Tyrone: Why? Willis: Well...LaMora has been told about this and wants to use it to her advantage.. Tyrone: This woman.. Willis: I would consider voting her but..Aaliyah and Blanca can EASILY betray us during the merge. Tyrone: Confessional: I don't trust LaMora, not at all. She ain't gettin away with this. Blanca: *whispers to Blanca* LaMora, right? Aaliyah: Absolutely. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Okay, you 6 are awful at challenges. LaMora: Very nice of you. Chris: Anyways...I shall now read the votes..first vote.. LaMora LaMora: *rolls eyes* Chris: Next vote Lilac... Lilac: Ugh.. Chris: LaMora LaMora LaMora: What..? Chris: And the sixth sucker leaving us with a unanimous vote, LAMORA!!! LaMora: *stands up* WHAT? Seriously, what? You all are traitors! Especially Willis! YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBING- *gets shoved in bus* NO!! (Preview for next episode plays) Aaliyah gives up with her circumstances Aaliyah: Confessional: Something good happens? Good but I'm still at the bottom. I'm done with this game. People are too stupid to make a move by now, ugh. And Smith gets frustrated with Mariah majorly Mariah: But I didn't do anything :( Smith: *covers ears* My god, stop...freaking....talking. Category:Blog posts